


沙雕R18G合集

by RalitoEnSalaa



Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, R18g, 伪3P, 倒灌, 内脏, 剖腹产, 叛逆画画, 小腹凸起, 尾巴, 沙雕, 眼睛, 脑交
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2019-12-26 04:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18276107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RalitoEnSalaa/pseuds/RalitoEnSalaa
Summary: 进来那就要后果自付鸭DV + VD + DD（？）+UDFirst chapter available in English





	1. 断丁

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Severed Dic...ante](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18312398) by [SoNotMotivated (Alucard1771)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alucard1771/pseuds/SoNotMotivated)
  * Translation into English available: [Your everyday DMC gore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18357956) by [RalitoEnSalaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RalitoEnSalaa/pseuds/RalitoEnSalaa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DV

　　但丁觉得行凶时失去凶器很尴尬。

　　但丁操维吉尔的时候失去了鸡巴。

　　这有点尴尬。

　　呃，但丁说。

　　但丁，维吉尔说。他被但丁按在地上，脊椎契合进魔人化后爪掌的弧度，几条血痕流过肋骨。

　　严格来说但丁的鸡巴挺好，埋在维吉尔的肠子里，凸起的棱角刺进肠壁，拖拽着维吉尔嗓子里哼声。

　　但丁本人很少用恶魔吊操人，上次尝试的时候他鸡巴真的成了凶器。维吉尔很耐操。他捅进去时他只是咬着牙，他大发慈悲等他适应的时候被穿胸催促快点。但丁觉得维吉尔应该是喜欢他的鸡巴的，而他的鸡巴也很喜欢维吉尔，喜欢到从他胯上断了。

　　但丁的下体正在喷血。维吉尔回头盯着他，为了避免尴尬的对视，但丁盯着维吉尔的屁股。

　　刚刚他操太狠，现在维吉尔的洞合不上。半魔人的修复能力很好，他的洞口只是红肿湿润。但丁伸了手指进去，他的指甲很尖，也许可以扎出他的鸡巴。

　　他摸了几下，可能划伤了肠壁，更多血涌出来。但本来就有很多血。

　　维吉尔不耐烦了，翻过身来。至少他的鸡巴还在。

　　拿出来，维吉尔说。我在拿出来，但丁回答，手指似乎戳到肠子外面，于是维吉尔又哼了几声。

　　你可以拉出来，但丁提议。维吉尔盯着他，身后一排幻影剑。但他还是试了试。

　　不过应该很困难，但丁摸了摸下巴，那鸡巴是个鸡巴形状，凹凸不平还带鳞片。也许还有个结。

　　他能成结吗。

　　维吉尔发出了一阵声音，长叹一声。但丁又提议可以变回人类，吊也许就光滑圆润了。维吉尔看智障一样看着他。

　　没试过怎么知道，但丁耸肩。

　　拿出来，现在，无论什么办法，维吉尔说。

　　但丁按住维吉尔的肋骨下，一只爪子慢慢划开人类的皮肤。他切开外皮和鲜红的肌肉，像打开书一样打开维吉尔的肚子。

　　维吉尔紧紧握住他的手腕，蓝色闪电隐现。但丁的恶魔手指在温软的肠子间翻搅，差不多摸到了自己的鸡巴，就在上头划了一道。

　　他拿着和鱼一样活蹦乱跳的吊。然后合上了维吉尔。

　　恭喜，是个男孩儿，但丁说。

　　是女孩儿，维吉尔说。

　　但丁无视了维吉尔，准备坚持告诉尼禄他有弟弟了。

　　  
　　


	2. 脑子进水的声音

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DV，脑交，dubious consent

　　但丁对着红彤彤的维吉尔魔人拉下裤拉链。  
　　维吉尔胸口一个大洞，细小泛光的蓝色鳞片浸血，几乎把他染成但丁的颜色，翼翅和双角的荧荧光辉黯淡至极。但丁扶着维吉尔难得安静的脑袋，鸡巴对着中空的一只角比划。  
　　但丁还没这样操过维吉尔。他俩魔人的时候自然而然干过。但丁从背后将恶魔吊捅进哥哥外甲下柔软的内部，维吉尔长而尖的尾巴死死缠住他的腰，力道之大鳞片间迸发火花。  
　　他是没操过维吉尔的脑子的。恶魔样子的鸡巴又大又硬，几乎比维吉尔的角粗一倍，捅进去也没摩擦的地方。人类鸡巴大小合适，容易被喷灼的蓝火烤熟。  
　　现在维吉尔红了，他的角奄奄一息，但丁撸了自己几下往里捣。  
　　入口处非常僵硬，但丁得小心调整角度不让老二夭折。蓝色的魔火还是有些烫，但是虚弱到顺从裹住他鸡巴的程度。越往里就越发软，但丁全进去，感觉尖端碰到了什么软糯糯的东西。  
　　他用手比划了一下，可能是操进维吉尔脑子里了。维吉尔呼噜了几声，但丁停下，毕竟要是哥哥动了，他吊大概会断。维吉尔没醒来。  
　　但丁等了会儿，伸手抓住维吉尔头顶上和脸颊旁的凸起。非常顺手，就像是维吉尔预料到有一天会被弟弟操脑子特意长出来的。  
　　但丁开始抽插。虽然需要端正角度，腰有点累，但每次鸡巴戳到最深处的湿软都要破坏掉愈合的大脑，柔软的组织环绕着他前液不断的顶端，像是操移动的丝绸。熟练了之后，但丁的动作加快了，几乎全退出来，再全顶进去，角的边缘裹了一层混杂血丝的白色黏液。  
　　他觉得要是自己的吊够长，也许能这边进去那边出来。  
　　维吉尔破开的胸口正在凝结，里面血肉与筋脉蠕动，拧到一起时发出为不可闻的湿润响声。他可能是要醒了，但丁最后抽插了几下子，抵着维吉尔被操烂的脑子射了出来。  
　　但丁抽出鸡巴，用衣摆擦干净血丝和白浊，拉上拉链时维吉尔正巧睁开眼。他开始燃烧，鳞片间干涸的血迹被蓝焰吞噬，亮得耀眼。但丁在遮住眼前看到自己刚操过的那只角有点卡顿。  
　　你有没有感觉哪里不舒服，但丁放下手问。  
　　没有，人形的维吉尔回答。  
　　没有脑子进水的感觉？但丁说。  
　　维吉尔盯着他。  
　　没什么。但丁咳了咳。


	3. 够多够满够浓稠

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DV，恶魔形态，操内脏，小腹凸起

　　但丁醒来时被钉在床上。  
　　  
　　呃，他想说，但是被扎穿了肺，只吐出一片气泡音。  
　　  
　　闭嘴，维吉尔说。  
　　  
　　操。维吉尔。但丁抬头看了看，此时凌晨天半亮，隐约勾出他身上有维吉尔的样子。  
　　  
　　对着他长大的嘴，维吉尔把阎魔刀往但丁里捅了捅。  
　　  
　　但丁又打出一串气泡。是那个维吉尔。  
　　  
　　你干嘛，但丁眼神示意。干你，维吉尔回答，并解开了他的裤子。十九岁的但丁看着维吉尔落下深渊时没预料到下一次遇见黑骑士。二十八岁的但丁看着黑骑士化作灰烬时没预料到下一次遇见哥哥。

　　可他意淫过。再操一次维吉尔是每个但丁的梦想。无论是年轻多汁的维吉尔还是蓝色干枯的维吉尔。

　　维吉尔掏出但丁的老二撸了一把，那根东西在认出维吉尔的时候就硬了。但丁被刀镡钉得很严实，强行去看维吉尔时挤出了双下巴，他看见维吉尔俯下身来，吃掉了一整根。

　　多年过去了，维吉尔还是这么擅长吸但丁的鸡巴。  
　　  
　　他哥哥清楚但丁喜欢的花样和敏感点，时隔差不多二十年依然记得喉咙里哪块肉让但丁射的最快。但丁叹了口气，维吉尔卖力极了，他都不好意思不射进他胃里。  
　　  
　　于是但丁趁着维吉尔被精液转移注意时拔出了阎魔刀。但丁堵住胸口的洞，坐起来看见维吉尔一边掉渣一边舔掉手指上的液体。  
　　  
　　哥，你在掉渣。但丁说。  
　　  
　　说点我不知道的，维吉尔说。  
　　  
　　我想操你，但丁说。  
　　  
　　维吉尔一掐但丁梆硬的鸡巴回答我知道。  
　　  
　　我想用恶魔屌操得你流水尖叫，再把你射到小腹凸起，操上几天几夜直到你肠子满满的盛不了从嘴里吐出来，于是但丁说。  
　　  
　　维吉尔的瞳孔收缩，但丁觉得他应该很喜欢这个主意。  
　　  
　　恶魔但丁的老二粗长了两倍，被赤裸的维吉尔夹在腿间，大约到肋骨的地方。他的恶魔屌比以前用维吉尔量时大了很多，还多了不少棱角。  
　　  
　　维吉尔的肚子也在掉渣，他鸡巴流出的前液跟胶水一样帮着粘上开裂的皮肤。但丁多蹭了一会儿，维吉尔用手给他撸，很快手和屌之间拉丝了。  
　　  
　　维吉尔站起来，扶着但丁坐下。他的阴茎直直贴在小腹上，刚刚被但丁的鸡巴挡着，整根泛着水光。  
　　  
　　但丁看着维吉尔坐到底，小腹鼓起他老二的形状，肚皮被撑到透明。维吉尔哼了一声。根据刚刚顺着他鸡巴打湿床单的出血量来看，可能是捅到了内脏。但丁动了动，维吉尔腹部的凸起跟着动了动，又流了很多血。  
　　  
　　维吉尔开始操自己。他撑着但丁上下跳动，每次鸡巴捅进去时肚子上一个不同的位置鼓起来。  
　　  
　　但丁想着自己的屌捅进别的肚子时的惨烈景象，叹了口气。维吉尔外头掉渣，可里面很软，又软又烂，脏器被捣烂了，碎片有时挤出来一些。  
　　  
　　但丁突然觉得不该为难干裂的维吉尔，于是开始帮忙操他。他顶上去的第一下维吉尔叫了一声。他哥哥捂住嘴，阴茎跟着但丁粗暴的动作打到自己小腹上。  
　　  
　　恶魔的力气有点大，但丁的鸡巴似乎戳到了肋骨，维吉尔肚子上的形状也消失到了肋骨下。  
　　  
　　维吉尔出声了，之前他都咬着牙的。流血和流水差不多，但丁的第一步做到了，而且维吉尔要掉没了，于是他射进了维吉尔的肚子。  
　　  
　　里头的结构已经被但丁的鸡巴操坏了，但是精液浸泡着内脏，维吉尔的肚子依然鼓了起来，压到他自己的阴茎。于是维吉尔射了。  
　　  
　　维吉尔趴在但丁身上，但丁好心没有变回人类，用屌塞住维吉尔的屁股，不让精液和内脏碎片流出来。  
　　  
　　你好了吗，但丁问。维吉尔皮肤上的裂口几乎消失了。  
　　  
　　维吉尔看了他一眼，又闭上。


	4. 但丁进尾巴的声音

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 脑子进水的声音后续，VD，尾巴

　　维吉尔最终还是发现但丁操了他脑子并射进去了。  
　　但丁就被钉到了树上。维吉尔把变异叛逆齐柄插进但丁，血在树底汇聚了一滩，缓缓被树根吸食。  
　　不要欺骗自己，维吉尔，但丁说，你喜欢我操你脑子。  
　　维吉尔哼了一声。他没阎魔刀开颅物理洗脑，而是允许但丁黏糊糊的精液和自己的脑浆长好在一起。维吉尔觉得他没这么做的原因是被但丁操傻了。  
　　那你肯定喜欢这样，维吉尔说，他脊骨的地方被蓝光抽出条尾巴。鳞片和尖刺反射魔界迷蒙的光线，甩出阵阵破空声。  
　　但丁自觉张开腿，这对他被切断的腰部肌肉来说有点困难。维吉尔帮他钉了两根幻影剑在膝盖下，然后拽下他的裤子。  
　　但丁的鸡巴已经硬了，贴在小腹上。他尽量往前挪了挪，让腰背形成一个弧度，方便自己掰开屁股。  
　　维吉尔面无表情，尾巴尖抵住但丁的入口，意思意思找好角度扎进去。但丁嗷呜一声。维吉尔的尾巴外壳很硬，一开始推进艰难，但丁吞掉头部的弧度后割开了肠子，容易了很多。血爬下尾巴的鳞片，往但丁肚子里消失得越长越多，后来跟胸口的洞一起凝成树根来不及吸食的一弯。  
　　但丁不掰屁股了，手放上自己凸起的腹部。你感觉得到吗，但丁问，按下去。  
　　唔，维吉尔回答。于是但丁使劲按下去，维吉尔的呼吸顿了顿，让尾巴捅到底。  
　　但丁的胸腔发出金属碰撞的声音，维吉尔大概是插到变异叛逆了。他的尾巴只进去了一小节，但是太粗，人类的肠子装不下，没法再往里挤了。  
　　维吉尔开始往外抽，这时鳞片逆行，刮蹭在但丁被插烂了的内脏上。但丁哼哼几声。尾巴全出来，上头挂了不少脏器碎屑。维吉尔又捅进去，但丁无法合拢，比第一下容易许多。他的内部已经开始纠缠修补，维吉尔埋进柔软蠕动的一团，阴茎硬得有些厉害。  
　　需要帮忙吗，但丁说，因为失血和不断的呻吟有点虚弱。  
　　维吉尔无视他，再度抽出尾巴，捅回去。找对了节奏后，他从神奇的地方阎魔刀了一本书原地坐下。  
　　维吉尔一边看书一边动尾巴，每次撞到埋进但丁的刀刃就全部退出来，然后插回去。但丁说他没情趣，声音越来越弱，到最后只有微不可闻的呜咽。  
　　一章过后，维吉尔阎魔刀走了他的书。但丁的后脑抵在树干上，咬着嘴唇，大腿颤抖，已经被操射了几次。维吉尔让尾巴在但丁肚子里搅了搅，终于抽了出来。但丁完全合不上腿，肉块和血液掉出来，维吉尔拔下他胸口的大剑，在但丁也掉下去之前接住他。  
　　我喜欢，但丁说，蹭了蹭维吉尔的胸。  
　　维吉尔往他嘴里塞了块红魂。  
　　


	5. 捅

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DDV，伪3p，切尾巴
> 
> （其实我不知道该怎么打tag

但丁抱着3p的觉悟用阎魔刀捅了自己。  
　　  
　　一阵闪光后，但丁变成了但和丁。但丁对视，不太像维和吉尔，但依然是但丁的脸，丁成了正常尺寸的恶魔。  
　　  
　　维吉尔走进来时看到的就是丁把但压到墙上吻的景象，人类长大嘴让恶魔的舌头捅进食道，双臂攀上不平的鳞片。  
　　  
　　但丁，维吉尔说，看了一眼地上的阎魔刀，看了一眼但丁。  
　　  
　　嗨宝贝儿，丁说，分叉的舌头在但脖颈上舔出长长两条血痕。你把我的刀扔在地上了，维吉尔捡起阎魔刀，不假思索捅进但丁。  
　　  
　　丁终于扯离牠的人类半身，刀刃在但的腹部切开一片血晕，在恶魔用身体顶住刀镡时又被分开了一次柔软脆弱的血肉。  
　　  
　　维吉尔，但说，深吸一口气，这具身体受不住粗暴。过了一会儿，我不是你的刀鞘。  
　　  
　　维吉尔看上去似乎有点愧疚，丁用恶魔的生理构造尽量吹了声口哨，把维吉尔扔到沙发上。  
　　  
　　他们哥哥眯了下眼，打开腿让丁坨到自己腿间。恶魔吻他，分叉的长舌勾搅口腔，面上粗糙的鳞刮蹭嘴唇。牠进得很深，停在维吉尔的嗓子里，堵住呼吸道。维吉尔想推开丁，被按陷进沙发垫，肋骨咯吱作响。丁胸口戳出来的阎魔刀切进维吉尔的胸腔。现在他们都被捅了。  
　　  
　　够了，但说，捂着肚子帮维吉尔踹走了丁。  
　　  
　　但丁，因为不知道看哪个，维吉尔看着天花板。他被灌了一胃的魔力，眼尾裂开蓝色的鳞片。维吉尔拉过但的嘴唇，把丁的魔力反哺过去。  
　　  
　　他没事，丁说，将维吉尔翻个，一口咬在肩颈脊骨的地方。牠尖利的牙磕到骨头上，维吉尔哼了声，可能是碰到了神经。丁压着他，往里灌狂暴的魔力。维吉尔被逼出了他的尾巴。  
　　  
　　真好，丁评论，爪子握住维吉尔的尾巴，抽长的指尖捅进鳞片之间的缝隙，绕了一圈，割断中心的神经和肉块，将尾巴平整分成了两段。  
　　  
　　维吉尔颤抖。他发不出声音。  
　　  
　　丁扔掉卸下来的尾巴，恶魔鸡巴夹在维吉尔的臀缝间。维吉尔已经硬了。丁摁住维吉尔的后腰，刚刚卸尾巴的手指捅进牠哥哥的洞里，几道血迹流下大腿根。  
　　  
　　丁的鸡巴塞进了维吉尔，将维吉尔的小腹撑起一个弧度，让阴茎挤到沙发垫上摩擦。  
　　  
　　哥哥，但似乎终于修好了肚子，他摸摸维吉尔的脸颊和咬破的嘴唇，我需要道歉。然后把老二塞进了维吉尔嘴里。  
　　  
　　丁揪着维吉尔的半截尾巴，往湿热的肚子里顶撞的同时让哥哥的脑袋扬起来方便口交。维吉尔的嗓子处在全然放松的状态，就像每次被塞鸡巴时的默认设定。  
　　  
　　但丁一边操维吉尔一边交流双龙的可能。由于人类鸡巴没有恶魔鸡巴硬或者有棱有角，很难说但不会失去包皮。  
　　  
　　最后但丁射进维吉尔时，维吉尔依然没有出声。大概是神经被切掉一截后傻了。维吉尔被但摆成侧躺的样子，下面的洞不断往外淌夹杂血丝的恶魔精液。  
　　  
　　所以，现在什么打算，丁问。  
　　  
　　但看着丁，把自己插上全程捅在丁胸口的阎魔刀。


	6. 插，拔，插，拔，插，拔，插，拔.etc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小写DVD，M20，叛逆捅胸

　　维吉尔被叛逆插胸的时候发出了曼妙呻吟。

　　操，但丁说，下意识拔出叛逆又插了一次。

　　维吉尔再次发出呻吟，就像但丁插爆了的心脏是他的前列腺。但丁清了清嗓子。又拔插了一次。

　　维吉尔扭动起来，胸口喷血，眼角裂开深渊的纹路，银白的头发散落在眼前。但丁感觉屁股底下维吉尔的鸡巴硬了。

　　这并不是但丁想象中的打爆维吉尔之后的场面。

　　但丁冷静地拔出叛逆，又插进维吉尔。

　　这次维吉尔的眼睛变成莹蓝的颜色，流淌填充眼周的轨迹并像手电筒一样射出两道光柱。但丁觉得有点恶心，于是又拔插了一次，然后维吉尔更亮了。

　　操，但丁说。隔着两层布料的鸡巴挤进了他的屁股缝里摩擦。但丁不适地扭了扭腰，拿出给自己撸鸡巴的手速拔叛逆插叛逆。

　　维吉尔的眼睛越来越亮，他的血也带上了窜涌的蓝色闪电。刀刃一次一次割开将愈的的骨肉，很快把维吉尔的胸口戳得稀烂，擦过肋骨时卷起一串星火。维吉尔的呻吟配合血管和心脏的咕唧声，但丁发现他往哪里切维吉尔就发什么声，开始画一个鸡巴的形状。

　　你为什么不能老实点，但丁说，全身心坐到维吉尔的海绵体上。他刚画完这边的蛋蛋，那边的蛋蛋就长好了，有点烦。

　　快点，维吉尔回答。他的肺叶被搅烂了，呻吟和说话的时候都有藏有电光的血从嘴角流下。

　　你才快点，但丁说，把叛逆的骷髅脸插进了维吉尔胸口。他感觉屁股底下有点湿，维吉尔被操射了。

　　但丁呃了一声。

　　维吉尔长长地呼气，吐出一串血泡。他的眼睛终于灭了，溅了但丁一头一脸的血失去了魔力流动的光泽，胸口纠结的骨与肉也慢下愈合的速度。

　　但丁想了想，拔出叛逆，又插进维吉尔。

　　这一下跟人工呼吸一样，维吉尔吸了溺水后被捞上岸的第一口气。他大口喘息的时候但丁能看到他的两片肺的颤抖。

　　但丁咂舌，尝到了维吉尔的血。他拔出叛逆，又插了进去。

　　现在维吉尔变成了脱水的活鱼，在他屁股底下挣扎，发出鼻音和哼鸣。但丁一只手拔插叛逆一只手解开自己的裤子，掏出鸡巴来撸。

　　维吉尔血淋淋的手指握住了但丁的，帮忙一起撸。

　　但丁最后射进了维吉尔敞开的胸廓，拔出叛逆时那里软烂的血肉和脏器已经翻卷着他的精液愈合了。但丁滚到维吉尔旁边的地上，裤拉链还开着，和维吉尔并排躺。

　　我爱过你，弟弟。维吉尔说。

　　噢。但丁说。我也是。

　　


	7. 鸡眼

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Urizen/Dante，眼睛，倒灌

　　但丁插爆尤里森后学到了尤里森有鸡巴。

　　唔，但丁说，扛着滴答玻璃体的但丁剑原地坐在尤里森身上。他一边摸下巴一边观察自己理论上的哥哥小腹的嘴张开，露出内脏一样的颤抖的光滑肉块；濡湿着凝聚又分开，如同活物纠结在一起的中间冉冉升起一根紫红配色的鸡巴。

　　正如尤里森本人，这根屌上盘旋分布了大小不一的黄红眼睛。

　　但丁和鸡巴面面相觑。但丁扔掉但丁剑，伸出两只手。眼黄的地方如同凝固的脂肪布满似水的纹理，表面的薄膜光滑冷腻，碰一碰就抖得像史莱姆。中间一圈殷红的晶状体跟着但丁走，被挤压时陷进去一点，带着随时能破裂的微弱弹性。

　　鸡巴不长眼皮，赤裸的眼睛就给但丁气球一样戳爆了。尤里森发出声音，鸡巴头开始渗出尿道球腺液，但丁舔干净手指上的玻璃体，抬头用舌尖插进干瘪下去的眼球，搅烂掉缓慢生长充盈的过程。

　　但丁舔其它完好的眼睛，舌面碾压那层脆弱的膜像是碾压水气球。他又舔爆了几个眼球，尤里森在他身下颠簸，整根鸡巴哭了出来。

　　维吉尔，但丁说，我第一次见你哭。

　　闭嘴。尤里森说。

　　不可能的。但丁回答，站起来脱掉裤子。尤里森的鸡巴大约到他膝盖骨以上，但丁估算了一下位置，掰开臀部全身心坐上去。

　　湿漉漉的顶部卡在入口堵住了，在但丁的体重下最终挤了进去，除了眼睛这屌没长棱角，整个过程顺利而缓慢。

　　他往下陷，顶开内脏结构的鸡巴在腹部开始形成相应上升的鼓包。但丁摸着慢慢攀爬的边缘，屁股缩紧时又夹爆了几颗眼球，玻璃体可能糊到外面，也可能带进了里面。有时候尤里森突然挺腰往上操，但丁就配合着沉下去一小截，肚子里的鸡巴顶破了无处可去的脏器的柔韧外皮，发出戳烂果冻的声音。

　　最终但丁沉到底，鸡巴挤开了肺叶，压迫起心脏。看到我的心了吗，但丁说，有限的呼吸让说话有点困难。尤里森没回答，但丁猜大概是自己里头黑到鸡巴皱起了眼。

　　现在尤里森再往上操，但丁会像鸡巴饰品一样跟着移动。他折起腿，填满了尤里森下腹的嘴的水红肉块翻腾，湿软划过会阴和卵蛋。着力有些滑，但丁跪着起来，他的内脏愈合成鸡巴套子的形状，刚要连结就被他坐下再次箍到屌上，鸡巴头戳弄完好的心脏。

　　劳驾。V说，爬上尤里森。

　　尤里森射了。但丁一边往外吐可能是眼泪、血、精液和碎内脏的汁液混合，一边看着V高举手杖刺进尤里森胸口爆掉的眼睛。

　　


End file.
